hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse is the final Scene from The Son's storyline, the 25th and final scene of ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', and the final level of the Hotline Miami series. The scene coincides with the events of Death Wish, taking place on December 20, 1991. Scene Intro The scene begins with The Son attempting to invite The Henchman over while Russian Mobsters hang out and play arcade games. When nobody responds, he throws the phone away, and takes some of the Mafia's new drugs. After taking two handfuls, Blue Lips advises him not to take too much. After taking another two handfuls, he starts to experience time slips and hallucinations. The Mobsters have disappeared. The Son goes to turn on a nearby sink, only for it to overflow in what seems like an instant. A Mobster appears in the room and starts gesticulating nervously, likely trying to explain the situation. Another flash gives the Son a nearly-emptied shotgun, the media equipment in the room being wrecked and the Mobster being replaced by a blood trail out of the room. The Son follows the trail to find another Mobster leaning over the bleeding one, apparently either giving him CPR or eating him. The mobster then points at the Son as his head becomes engulfed with flames. Gameplay After killing several Flame-headed Mobsters and a Tri-headed dog, The Son enters a room with a Bear in it. The Bear roars and charges, and the Son quickly grabs a golf club and delivers a fatal blow to the creature's head. The Son then leaves the room, and is approached by one of his men giving him a Shotgun. This results in the Mobster getting shot and slithering away into a small room with Mobsters and bags of money in it, reenacting the opening to Blood Money. As the group drinks vodka shots, the scene cuts to them all dead, with the ammo counter for the shotgun down by a corresponding number of rounds. The Son shouts "Gotta get a grip!" before his facial sprite consumes the money and him. The Son is then transported to a small glass room with a Magnum in it. A whinny shatters the windows, and a Zebra rushes into the room to trample the Son. He shoots the Zebra, which explodes into blood and a Miami Dolphins jacket. The black void around the room is then filled with the office space, the room itself containing several dead Mobsters and a Zebra mask. The Son exits the area to a jungle-overtaken office space with an enlarged weapons case on one counter and a shotgun on the floor. He kills several gelatinous cloud creatures and tri-headed dogs before the shotgun evaporates in his hands. In a long hallway he stumbles upon another shotgun on a pile of dead Mobsters and picks it up. Continuing he encounters several skeletons near a cloud of darkness. A giant Tiger with an eye in its mouth peaks out, roaring. The Son backs away, causing it to charge. As he fires the Tiger disappears in a shower of colorful sparks. The Son continues over the ripped-apart and writhing corpses of several Mobsters. He proceeds the roof with a fire axe in his hands. He sees two angelic statues glide over him and fuse into a huge two-headed swan monster over the helicopter pad. One head charges him attempting to bite him in half, while the other strafes while shooting fire from its mouth. He axes in both heads, causing the necks and body of the monster to explode into blood and iridescent colors. Aftermath After killing the swan monster, the Son walks to the edge of the roof. White birds surround a golden gate bookended by the angelic statues, a rainbow bridge extending infinitely behind. As he approaches, the gates open for him. He steps through and onto the bridge, disappearing into the rainbow void as it engulfs the screen and the credits roll. Outro After the first round of credits, the scene cuts to December 28, 1991. It shows Richter and his mother in Hawaii watching a TV interview (featuring either Martin or Evan, depending on the choice made earlier) which is interrupted by an emergency broadcast stating that the presidents of the United States and Russia have been killed by a group of armed men lead by a U.S. Army General, experts expecting this to be seen as an act of war. Richard appears and he and Richter agree that good times never last. Richter briefly wonders if anyone's onto him, but slowly realizes that the situation's much worse than that. He wonders how much time he has, to which Richard replies that no one in general ever has much time. Richter realizes there's no reason to fight, that leaving the world isn't as scary as it sounds, and is obliterated by a nuclear detonation. As the nukes fall, the final moments of Manny Pardo (barricaded alone in his apartment, drunk and pointing his revolver at his front door), Evan (either typing alone or eating reunited with his whole family), Midnight Animal actress Rachael Ward (drinking alone in her apartment), and Jacket (playing with a green stress ball in a sparse jail cell) are depicted, each carrying out their lives as normal, oblivious as they're wiped away. Music During the Intro, the song is "Interlude", by Chromacle. During gameplay, the song is "Fahkeet", by Light Club. During the ending, the song is "Dust", by M.O.O.N. During the outro, the song is "You Are The Blood" by Castanets. Gallery Sonpills.jpg|The Son consuming several Pills, while a concerned Blue Lips watches. Cannibalmobster.jpg|A hallucination of a Russian Mobster cannibalizing one of his own men. Demonmobster.jpg|A Demon Mobster (hallucination as a result of the Pills) armed with an Uzi. Redeyedmobster.jpg|A Demon Mobster after being knocked over (note the red eyes). Demondog.jpg|A Demon Dog with three heads (hallucination as a result of the Pills). Beareating.jpg|The hallucinated form of Mark eating the corpse of a mobster. Beardeath.jpg|Mark's death. Sonrampage.jpg|The Son shoots and kills his own men. Soninhale.jpg|The Son is inhaled by his own contorted and exaggerated dialogue-sprite. Zebraleaping.jpg|The hallucinated form of Corey leaping across the room. Zebradeath.jpg|Corey's death. Mafiamassacre.jpg|Several mobsters are shown massacred shortly after the Son kills Corey. Demonthug.jpg|A Demon Thug (hallucination as a result of the Pills). Pileofcorpses.jpg|Several dead mobsters piled up. Tigershadows.jpg|The hallucinated form of Tony emerges from the shadows. Tigerexplosion.jpg|Tony explodes into a large ray of light. Mobsterhallucination.jpg|A Mobster writhing and wriggling on the floor, his guts slowly warping and morphing in and out of his body. Thetwinsmerge.jpg|The hallucinated forms of Alex and Ash right before merging together. Swanmonster.jpg|The gigantic beast form of Alex and Ash. Swansdeath.jpg|The deaths of Alex and Ash. Rainbowbridge.jpg|The Rainbow Bridge to Valhalla. Thesonsdeath.jpg|The Son walks across the Rainbow Bridge to Valhalla. In reality however, he has walked off of the roof of his HQ and falls to his death. File:Apocalypse.jpg|The Son's showdown with The Tiger. Trivia *The Tiger's mouth eye is likely a reference to the Evil eye in many early religions. It's also a hallucinatory conflation by The Son with Tony's real eye where his mask's eye-hole is ruined. *This is the only level that, in Hard Mode, is not inverted. However, in the same mode, the movement keys (WASD) are inverted. *The Son's line "Gotta Get a Grip" and the unhinged-jaw stretched-mouth facial sprite for him quickly became a meme. *Although in Death Wish the Son is shown killing the Twins with a Magnum, he uses a fire axe to kill them in this mission. *Official Artwork in one of Hotline Miami 2's special editions features a gigantic tiger with an eye in its mouth screaming at a small, white suited man with long black hair. It's clear that this is a glorified version of The Son's fight with Tony in his manic state, from this level. *When selecting the level from the Level Select menu, the words "Don't Do It!" appear at the top of the screen and the words "Please" and "Stop" replace the usual Skip Intro? "Yes" and "No". *The outro strongly parallels the endings to both Doctor Strangelove and The Seventh Seal. *The Heavens' Gate sprite is bookended with the same style of angelic statues that bookended the entrance to the Colombian Boss' main office, as well as the hallucinated forms of the Swans before they fuse into one creature. **The Colombian Boss' hair was apparently dyed gold to signify his wealth, and it could be that the Son is conflating that with blonde-haired people. *Though the Son doesn't take revenge on Jacket, his last two kills are on masked blonde people, and his fireaxe likely indicates he's reveling in their deaths. *Despite not being a scored level, the player still get point for killing hallucinatory demons. *It's ambiguous exactly how much the Son understands he's killing his own men and committing suicide. *The Demon Dog is a possible reference to Cerberus, a monster of Greek mythology that resembled a dog with three heads, same as the Demon Dog. *The song's name of this level, "Fahkeet", is a play on well-known phrase "fuck it". *The use of the Rainbow "bridge" is a reference to the Nordic Bifrost, a burning (fitting due to the firey eyes of the demons and the son's hallucinations) rainbow that was a bridge between Asgard (Nordic Heaven exclusive to gods) and Midgard (our realm) and is guarded by Heimdallr. **The Son going on the bridge to "Asgard" is most likely a joke on how the Son is now "Drug god of Miami" **The use of the bridge and the Son's Russian background maybe a reference to the Varangians, who were Norse (or Vikings) people who settled in the lands of Rus (modern day Belarus, Ukraine and south western Russia) **The use of the bridge is also a reference to Dennis Wedin and Jonatan Soderstrom's Swedish enthicity (Most caucasian modern Swedes are the descendants of the Norse). Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:The Son scenes Category:Style